


Obsession.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fucked Up Realationships, Hatred, Hugging, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson is a dick, Jealous Jackson Whittemore, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stiles Has A Great Butt, Stiles is Theo's, The Cinema, Theo stalks Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back, and wants to get some of Stiles. Theo interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Theo had growled in jealousy, when he saw the man touching Stiles. He didn't know who the man was, but he knew the touch was not welcome.

"Leave me alone, Jackson!" Stiles snaps, he moves to walk away, only for the man... Jackson, to move in front of him.

"C'mon baby, you were never this hard to get to." Jackson says, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Theo hears Stiles' heart skip a beat, he growls again.

They were on the sidewalk, outside of The Cinema. Theo had been following Stiles, all day. He couldn't help it. Stiles waited for a few moments, when a group of teenagers passed by.

"Yeah well, things have changed. I'm not so willing, to jump into bed with you, anymore." Stiles explains, he flinches when Jackson starts sucking on his neck.

"Didn't you miss me?" Jackson questions, glaring at the other boy. Stiles glares back.

"For the first few weeks, yeah! Because, you didn't tell me, where you were going! Or if you were ever coming back! But, then I realized, you don't care! You never cared. Not about me, or my feelings. Because you are a complete total dick!" Stiles rants, only to get slapped in the face.

Stiles doesn't say anything, doesn't even move. His whole stance, just tenses in hatred.

"I didn't fucking miss that either." Stiles mutters.

"What did you fucking say?!" Jackson yells, he raises his fist. Stiles flinches, and Theo throws himself out of his truck, ready to protect Stiles.

Theo jogs over to the pair, and wraps his arm around Stiles' waist, he kisses the boy's cheek.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late." Theo says, Stiles stares at him in shock. They stare into each other's eyes, Theo willing Stiles to understand. Stiles does understand, after a couple of seconds.

"Oh, yeah. Jackson meet Theo. My boyfriend." Stiles' heart doesn't stutter at all, but Theo can't help but gasp slightly, when Stiles says 'my boyfriend.'

"Boyfriend?" Jackson asks, Theo can tell he's trying to keep the anger, and jealousy out of his voice. Theo rolls in triumph.

"Yes boyfriend. Did you think I was just going to wait for you, to come back?" Theo's grip tightens, Stiles leans into him.

"Oh, so this is the famous Jackson Whittemore?" Theo looked the werewolf up and down, God, his presence annoyed him.

"You talked about me?" Jackson smirks smugly, Theo growls slightly.

"None of them were good things." Stiles confessed, not enjoying the way his ex and 'boyfriend' were glaring at each other.

It made him nervous, like they were going to fight till death, at any moment.

"C'mon Theo, we should go." Stiles whispers, tugging on the Chimera's wrist slightly.

"No no, we just met. I'd like to get to know your ex, a little more." Theo's hand travels down towards Stiles' butt, Stiles gasps when Theo grips it slightly.

"You can do that later. We have to meet up with Scott, remember?" Stiles tugs on Theo's wrist harder, it was unmistakably a warning.

Theo glances at Stiles, who looks like he's about to start crying. Theo frowns, and cups Stiles' chin in his hand.

"You okay, baby?" The Chimera asks, he wipes away a fallen tear on Stiles' face.

"Can we just go? Please?" Stiles gasps out, he curls in on himself a little. Theo gathers the boy, in his arms. This might be his last time, to ever touch Stiles, so he has to take advantage of it.

"Okay. Okay, c'mon. Let's go." He glances at Jackson, who is glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ash by now. "Nice meeting you." He snarks, Jackson snarls at him, and walks away.

Theo watches him go, until he notices Stiles hasn't pushed him off, and muttered 'Fuck off, dick.' He hears sniffling.

"Hey, Stiles. Are you okay?" He feels Stiles nod against his chest, neither of them move. After a few minutes, the sniffling and gasping gets even worse. Theo pulls away, he grasps Stiles' face in his hands, the boy pulls away.

"W-we can go no-now." Stiles stutters, wiping away his tears, only for new ones to fall. Theo grabs his wrists, keeping him from rubbing his face any longer.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks, Stiles shakes his head. Theo pulls Stiles' wrists, so the boy falls closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, or were not leaving at all." They stare at each other, until Stiles gasps in defeat.

"He scares me."

"Why?"

"I hate him. But... but I just know, I'm going to get back together with him. And then, I'm going to have to hide my bruises, just like all the other times! It always happens, I just, I don't wanna go through it again."

"I can protect you." Theo says without thinking. Stiles gives him a dirty look.

"We hate each other. Why would you want to protect me?" Stiles squints suspiciously, and Theo growls.

"I don't hate you." Theo doesn't think twice, about what he says next. "I love you."

"What?! Why are you lying?!" Stiles tries to pull himself out of Theo's grip, but Theo only growls, and pulls him closer.

"My love for you had became an obsession!" Theo yells, Stiles flinches. Theo's grip tightened on Stiles' wrists, even tighter.

"Theo, you're hurting me." Stiles whimpered, Theo keeps talking, like Stiles didn't say a word.

"Don't you see it yet? I'm good for you! Not that fucking asswipe!" Theo screams, a couple of teenagers look over, and then quickly walk away.

"Theo stop, you're causing a scene." Stiles whispers, he growls, letting his eyes glow gold. Stiles looks down.

"You're mine. Don't you get that, yet? You're mine." Theo whispers, letting his head fall onto Stiles' shoulder.

Theo sighs, and let's go of Stiles' wrists. He expects the boy to push him away, and punch him in the face. But instead, he wraps his arms around the Chimera.

"I'm sorry." Theo mutters into Stiles' jugular, Stiles bites his lip, when the hot breath blows across his skin.

"It's okay." Stiles chokes out. Theo smirks, and blows onto Stiles' skin again, who gasps and tightens his hold on Theo.

"Mm, good." Theo grunts, he sticks his tongue out, to lick at Stiles' neck. The other boy let's out a breathy moan.

"Fuck, Theo. What are you doing?" Theo doesn't reply, he just continues to lick and mouth, at Stiles' neck.

"Ngf, w-we should probably go." Stiles says, he unwraps himself from Theo, and heads towards the Chimera's truck.

Theo scampers after him, enjoying the was Stiles' hips sway. That's his ass now, no matter what.

Theo jogs up behind Stiles, who is only couple inches away from the jeep, and wraps his arms around the boy, lifting him up slightly.

"Hmm, what's a pretty boy like you, doing out here in the dark?" Theo growls, smiling into Stiles' neck. The Chimera feels Stiles chuckle against him.

"You're a fuckin' weirdo. Get in the truck." Stiles moves out of his grip, and gets into the passenger side of the truck.

Theo gets into the driver's side, and starts the truck. He glances at Stiles.

"Where to?" He asks, Stiles bites his lip, Theo forces himself not to stare.

"Hmm." Stiles leans over, to get closer to Theo. "How about your place?" Theo can't help but moan softly.

God, his place sounds perfect right now.

"Fuck yes." Theo groans, starting the car, and ripping out of the driveway. Stiles smirks, and rests his hand on the Chimera's thigh. Theo pushes his foot, harder into the gas pedal.

Stiles' hand is slowly dragging up Theo's thigh, his hand stops, and moves to the left a little. Theo bucks into the touch.

Theo glances at the boy, who's staring straight ahead. God, this was going to be perfect.

Stiles might not love him, in a way of obsession, or might not even love him at all. But Theo knew, that he was definitely going to get, some loving tonight.

Maybe Stiles' interest for him, will soon turn into an obsession. But only if, he plays his cards right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, idk what this is. Anywho, thoughts?


End file.
